


Ghilan'nain

by ShadowsOffense



Series: Arlathan's din'anshiral AU [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen, Used with permission, other writer's OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: Yes, this is just copy and paste for the series:Ok, there is a lot of background stuff to read, written by other authors, if you want to try this series. It's really good, so by all means go for it. But don't start here. You will be very, very lost. Read at least the first few chapters of Feynite's Looking Glass and then some of the Baby!Lavellan AUs. Readers' choice, but my favorite, obviously, is the Mana'Din AU... and the Sharkbait AU... and Aili in several AUs... and.... Yeah, just check all of that out first. You can work your way back to this one. In a few months. Probably.Otherwise, please, skip this series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/gifts).



Determination takes Grace to see the halla, eyes liquid and curious. It’s actually a bit of a process to plow through the formalities and permissions, but Determination sets the air aglow with happiness and Grace barely even notices the difficulties. Almost before she knows it, she is in Ghilan’nain’s lands standing outside the fence of something that is not so much a pen as it is an elegant formal garden with grazing.

And the halla themselves are enchanting. Each and every one of them sends a cord ringing inside Grace. She does not even notice they have company until an unexpected voice makes her jump. 

“General,” the voice calls to them. It is a soft, simple greeting and Determination turns. She smiles widely at the speaker over Grace’s shoulder. Easy. Happy. Familiar. Before bowing _deeply._

Grace freezes.

Air turns to ice in her chest and panic claws at her as Determination does not rise. The halla flick their ears at her sudden distress. Grace tries to keep herself from shaking as she, too, turns to look at the speaker.

Distantly, she is surprised to note that the enanuvis’ return stare is not judgmental, she is not seeing Grace as a whole and measuring her against some standard the way Sylaise and June had. Her gaze breaks Grace down. Itemizes, catalogs, and sorts. Ghilan’nain’s obvious scrutiny makes Grace feel sick and her alarm reaches such a high level that she is snapped back into a form of clarity. 

Grace practically collapses to the ground. Only her training saves it, stops it from becoming a fall instead of an elegant drop into the final pose, the reverence, that closes all of her performances. Her eyes shut, head bows, arms arced at just the right angle as she not-exactly-kneels, held slightly above the ground by only her toes and the strength of her legs. Steady, easy, poised with her heart fluttering so fast she can not breathe.

“Who is this?” Ghilan’nain asks.

Determination’s hand grips Grace’s shoulder. “My Lady, this is Grace. She is ma vhenan’falon.”

Grace feels her face flush as Determination proclaims her tie to Grace before her enanuvis. 

“Hmm,” Ghilan’nain says. “One of _June’s_ people. In a body _I_ made.”

“L-lady Sylaise gifted me to Lord June.” Grace forces herself to speak before Determination can put more of her own reputation on the line on Grace’s behalf. “So I might be on hand for her visits.”

“How like her,” Ghilan’nain tone is almost sardonic. She sighs. “You may rise.”

Grace moves to her feet automatically, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. Determination’s hand slides from her shoulder to her elbow, but she does not let her go.

“Did you need something My Lady?” Determination asks.

“Yes,” Ghilan’nain says briskly. “Andruil and several of her favored hunters will be taking care of the escaped Ketsal’koat. The ones that nested near the mountains.”

Determination’s hand tightens slightly on Grace’s arm.

“Unfortunately,” the enanuvis continues. “I really do need one of them alive. It does not need to be from the original generation, a hatchling should do.”

“Just one, my Lady?” Determination words are oddly weighted. 

“One,” Ghilan’nain says.

“Yes, my Lady. I’ll leave at once.” Determination bows again and Grace bows with her.

“Good.” Ghilan’nain’s voice turns warmer, more like her original greeting. Without warning, Grace is nearly knocked over by a powerful spell. It does not hurt, exactly, but her whole form tingles and it leaves her panting. “There,” Ghilan’nain is saying. “Most of my creations will not harm one of the people, but some of the guardians I have here are more finicky. That will keep you relatively safe.” Her attention turns back to Determination. “You could even take her to visit the gryphons. Once you return, of course.”

“Thank you, my Lady,” Determination says and Grace belatedly repeats the words, stunned.

She just... an _enanuvis_ just... cast protections on Grace. To keep her safe.

Grace’s eyes are wide and she can not help staring at Lady Ghilan’nain as she walks away. Speechless, Grace turns to gaze up at Determination.

“I am sorry,” Determination says.

“For _what?_ ” Grace asks. Enanuvis are dangerous, of course, but they are so many magnitudes above where Grace is that it is negligence that causes the harm. The accidents of giants. June and Sylaise barely even notice her, even when she is standing before them. But Ghilan’nain saw her and _bothered_ to protect her, a visitor. No one of use, just someone of whom one of her generals was fond. Grace is overwhelmed. “She’s, she’s _wonderful._ ”

“She can be.” Determination seems oddly sad. “She really, truly _can_ be. Come on,” Determination shakes herself. “We should get you back to June’s lands before I have to go. Andruil’s people will be arriving.”

“Of course!” Grace nearly leaps into motion, before skidding to a stop again. “You’ll be careful?” she asks, turning back to face Determination.

“Of course, vhenan,” Determination smiles. “Do not worry for me.” She stares at Grace a moment longer before a light tug pulls Grace closer. Her arms are soft and warm as they enfold Grace and Grace just snuggles into her.

“You are the only one who does not seem to think she should worry about walking into a nest of purpose-built-for-killing monsters,” Grace says. She’d meant for it to be teasing, but then she started _thinking_ about it. Determination’s embrace is surrounding and comforting and Grace can not bare the thought of anything happening to her. In comparison to many of Ghilan’nain’s creations, even Determination is small.

Determination giggles, hearing the tease and oblivious to Grace’s unvoiced spiral of concern. Wrapped in her arms, both of them shake with her laughter. It _does_ make it a little harder to worry and Grace tries a tentative smile. “Come on,” Determination pulls back. “We really do have to go.”

She leaves her arm draped over Grace’s shoulders as they walk towards the eluvian, allowing Grace to press into her side. It is not a short distance, but their slow steps cross it far too quickly. A lump fills Grace’s throat as Determination stops at the bottom of the stairs, leaving Grace to climb to the eluvian alone. Hesitating, she turns back to face Determination. She is being silly, she knows. Everything will be fine.

Still.

Determination is unhappy. Grace knows her well enough to tell.

Grace holds out a hand to her. Surprised, Determination reaches out in return, actually having to climb the first of the steps so they can touch. Grace threads their fingers together, staring at Determination, letting all of her feelings swirl around her, open and exposed, their hands joined in the air between them. 

Determination’s eyes widen. Grace can see her swallow.

Swallowing thickly herself, Grace pulls away and forces herself to walk through the eluvian. She does not look back again, but when she is alone she wraps her arms around herself. They are a poor substitute for Determination’s.

It can not be good, that she has gotten this attached. But Determination never feels like she minds. With her, Grace is wanted, seen, not just as what she is but as potential, everything she might want to become. It is almost frightening.

But not frightening enough to stop her from wanting it. Even if it feels like leaving the Dreaming again. Even if she knows that Determination is young and highly placed and sees opportunity in every hope. It can not be good, but Grace wants it, nonetheless.


End file.
